


March 5, 1984 :: Babe

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relations are good enough that Matthew can finally, <i>finally</i>, say yes to Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 5, 1984 :: Babe

_March 5, 1984 :: Gatineau, Quebec, Canada_

"Alfred?"

He looked down at Matthew, who was sprawled over his lap while they watched the movie. "Whassup?"

"I want to try."

He blinked. "Try what?"

"Try us." 

_Oh._ That was- that was not what Alfred expected to hear, not tonight, not after so long. "You mean that."

Matthew pouted, and lord it shouldn't be so adorable but it was. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

He just smiled, twisted around to brush their mouths together. It was just a kiss, but the way Matthew opened to him, reached to pull them together, made him grin against Matthew's mouth. It probably looked stupid, or dopey, but he didn't care, not now that _Matthew_ was kissing _him_. 

He slid his mouth to the side, pressed little kisses to Matthew's jaw while Matthew's fingers played with his hair. This close he could smell traces of Matt's aftershave, spicy against his skin. Smelled good; smelled like Matt.

Matthew hummed when Alfred reached a particularly sensitive spot, tilted his head to let Alfred take better advantage. "What do you want to do for a date?"

"Hm?" he murmured into the corner Matthew's jaw. "Doesn't this count?"

He snorted. "We both know that this is different from bro nights, you dork."

He flicked his tongue out, pleased when Matthew shivered. "Does this mean I can call you 'babe' now?"

"Alfred, I'm being serious."

"So'm I." He nipped Matthew’s ear. "Nicknames are very serious business."

"Fine." He tugged on the ends of Alfred's hair. "Thursday, we're going out for dinner."

And it was already Monday night, score. "Can't wait for Friday, _babe_?"

"I have a late meeting Friday night."

"I'd wait up as long as you needed."

He made an amused sound; then sat up, guided their mouths back together. "You would," he said between kisses, "wouldn't you?"

"You bet."

That night Alfred stayed too late, kissing and touching until well after the movie finished, but he didn't regret it at all. (The extra three cups of coffee he had to drink to stay awake the next day? Totally worth it.)


End file.
